wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Practice Percentage Rate
A character's statistics are instrumental in determining the rate at which their character practices skills (rogue, hunter, warrior, channeler). In general, superior statistics are associated with better practice rates. The table below demonstrates the practice pathways that can be achieved with additional practices based on the initial practice that is achieved in the skill (assuming the skill is not one of a few altered skills which receive an increased rate to encourage their use). Warrior, hunter, rogue, and female channeler practices determine their practice tree by valuing different statistics. As a generality, warrior skills are more dependent on the statistics strength and constitution while the rogue skill tree values dexterity. The relevance of the below pathways is quite variable. For certain skills, a character may simple wish to maximize their expertise in a certain skill (90-99%). At other times, specific percentages are associated with specific levels of certain skills. For example, a character trying to cross the threshold from level 5 to level 6 ride would require 84%. A character on the 15% pathway would achieve this skill using fewer practice equivalents than a character on the 13% pathway. Alternatively, certain doors require exact amounts of search to open and better practice pathways can allow a character to reach this exact cut-off sooner. A few specific observations about the practice trees below: -As displayed below, there is a significant jump in practices between certain tracts ie. 14% to 15%. -The 15% through 17% practice pathways do offer small benefits and differences between each other, but they reach 93% using the exact same number of practices and therefore will reach 99% using the same number of practices. -Illian female channelers with maximum statistics for their class are confined to the 14% practice tree for warrior skills. Altara and Tarabon allow access to the 15% practice tree by virtue of 16 STR and therefore confer a potentially sizable practice advantage for characters with warrior skill intensive practice builds. -The 18% pathway, while tantalizing, requires exceptional statistics to achieve. Achieving 18% in rogue skills require a minimum of 16 INT. Achieving 18% on the hunter practice tree appears to require an INT/WIL sum of 34 or higher and is likely only possible through Illian. -The 9% pathway, which is unimaginably bad, begins to practice at a 1% rate at 82%. -A new warrior character who chose the pre-rolled statistics would practice warrior skills at the 16% rate, rogue skills at 11%, and hunter skills at 13%. A thief, hunter, and female channeler would practice at 16%, 17%, 14% and 17%, 14%, 14% and 13%, 16%, 15%, respectively. The prac. (practice) column on the left represents practice equivalents. The value of these equivalents varies between classes. For example, a channeler practicing warrior skills does so at a rate of 4 practices per practice equivalent. Therefore, the value of transitioning from the 14% to 15% tree for a channeler practicing shield parry to 93% would be 16 practices. Most clans are offer a practice bonus and the practice bonus is most often associated with hunter skills (such as notice, search, ride etc.) This practice bonus is less valuable to hunters and more valuable to character such as warriors and female channelers, especially when the practices are attributed to skills that the character would already have sought to maximize such as notice. Category:Skills Category:Mechanics